The Girls with Guitars
by SuiteLife-Rush
Summary: A new girls group come to LA for a concert held by Palmwoods. Do BTR fall for the Girls? Do one of the guys know one of the girls previously? Will the girls stay in LA after the concert?  Rated T for swearing.


**The Girls with Guitars – Chapter 1**

"Why on earth would Gustavo want us here at 5 IN THE MORNING" Kendall exclaimed, still half asleep walking into Rocque Records with James, Carlos and Logan. All four then sitting on the couch until….

"DDDOOOGGGSSSS!" Gustavo shouted startling Carlos who jumped whacking James in the face in the process who shrieked kicking Kendall in the calf who fell off the couch pulling Logan down with him both hitting the floor with a THUD.

"Gustavo why are we here at 5 in the morning" asked Logan while untangling himself from Kendall who was sprawled on the floor limbs sticking out in various directions.

"Yeah, I lost four hours of my beauty sleep this morning" whined James who was checking his face for any damage that Carlos may of left

"1. There is a concert at the Palmwoods in 2 days, 2. You are performing and need a lot more practice and 3. Other bands are also performing and I don't want you guys to look STUPID out there…"

"GET IT" Gustavo finishes with a shout glaring at the boys.

"Got It" all four reply now fully awake

"GOOD, STUDIO NOW! SUPERSTAR FROM THE TOP!"

…...

5 hours later….

The boys were back in 2J watching the replay of yesterdays hockey match between Minnesota and Florida which they missed due to dance practice

"I SWEAR THE REF IS BLIND THAT WAS A …"

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone…._

"LOGAN PHONE" Carlos yelled not realising that Logan had left the couch 10 minutes ago and was in the bathroom

"I'M IN THE SHOWER YOU IDIOT" Logan yelled back through the bathroom door

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone…._

"Sorry that was inconsiderate of me….. KENDALL PHONE" he yelled again

_I got this feeling so appealing for us to get together and sing….._

"It's your phone so ANSWER IT YOURSELF" Kendall replied throwing the phone to Carlos who groaned "Fine..." then picked up the phone and answered it "Hello….yep….bye"

"Congratulations you won the guniess world record for the shortest phone call ever" Kendall added sarcastically after Carlos had hung up.

"Shut it Kendork, it was James what do you expect and he said four new girls ….." he started to explain when…

"AHH FUCK" was heard from the bathroom.

"ARE YOU OK LOGIE" Carlos yelled out amazed that Logan actually swore usually words like "fudge" or "shitake mushrooms" come out instead of "fuck or shit".

"YEAH FINE NOW, JAMES REALLY NEEDS TO PUT HIS CUDA CRAP AWAY AND NOT ON THE FLOOR"

"OKAY, anyway four apparently "HOT" girls are checking in today and he wants us down asap."

No longer than 2 seconds later Logan comes bounding out of the bathroom straight past Kendall and Carlos in the kitchen and opens the front door and walking out not realizing that he was only in a towel.

"In 3…..2…..1…." Kendall began knowing that it's not the first time that this has happened.

" I think it may be a good Idea to put some clothes on but buy the looks of thing I may have scarred that little boy in the hall for life" Logan exclaimed running straight to his and James' room coming out two seconds later fully dressed.

…..

2 minutes later all four boys were on the couches in the lobby watching *spying* on the new girls who walked in laughing.

" I can't believe we are in LA and staying at THE Palmwoods" the one with the short dark red hair exclaimed

" I know right…" the short haired brunette with red highlights replied in the same tone until she was stopped by Bitters

"Welcome to the Palmwoods how can I help you?" he asked in his usual uninterested tone while eating popcorn.

"We have a room under Amber McGuire" the red head spoke again

"Here's your keys have a Palmwoods day"

As the girls were walking to the elevator and passed the guys Amber stopped, turned and whispered to the others "I know that Latino sitting on the couch it's Carlos!"

"Ambz you sure… wait a minute….it can't be….it is…it's BIG TIME RUSH" the long haired brunette exclaimed a little too loudly which caused the boys to turn their heads.

"Haze not too loudly they are looking at us now and coming over towards us" the tall one with black hair muttered under her breath as the boys came over the Latino ahead of the others

"Jayde, you hush up as well" the other brunette with caramel highlights added.

"Hey did you girls just…oh my Amber is that you?

**AN: here is a little bit about the girls. (Their girl group name is Girls with Guitars)**

**Jayde Natasha Duncan – Long Straight Black Hair w bangs, has Brown Eyes and is 5'8. She is 17 turning 18 in three months, two piercings in her right ear and plays bass, piano and sings. Nicknames: Jay, J.J. (James OC)**

**Amber Jane McGuire**- Shortish red hair, Hazel eyes 5'6, she just turned 18 two months ago, never leaves the house without her special bracelet (more about the bracelet in future chapters) plays guitar, drums and sings. Nicknames: Ambz, Amb and A.J. (Carlos OC)

**Hazel Michelle Phillips – Shortish light brown hair with red highlights, Green Eyes is 5'6 ½ and 18 years old. Has a bellybutton piercing and she can play guitar, bass, piano and flute also sings. Nicknames: Haze, Hazy (Kendall OC)**

**Francesca Rose Morabito- long dark brown hair w caramel highlights, Dark Brown eyes is 5'7 also 18 years old. She's Half Italian can play guitar, clarinet and piano can also sing. Nicknames: Frankie and Cesca (Logan OC)**

**Songs used:**

**Carlos' ringtone – Banana Phone by Raffi**


End file.
